Patrick Donovan
Patrick T. Donovan is one of the protagonists of Moriah Blake and Life on the Tram. He first appears in Moriah Blake's pilot and last appears in the finale. Interests Patrick plays guitar, although his skill pales in comparison to Dave's, Hudson's, or Steven's. He also fences, and has shown himself to be almost an even match for Scott. Patrick, like his cousin Ashley and his sister Tricia, has a love for both art and sailing culture. He and his father, Andrew Donovan, have shown an equal interest in owning a Bristol channel cutter. Patrick often chooses inopportune moments to do body workouts, such as pushups or situps, for the purpose of remaining fit. Patrick is often fairly energetic and chooses helping people over doing nothing. Character bio Patrick and his twin sister were born in 1996, only a few months after their cousin Ashley. Patrick and his sister were raised by their mother and father, who homeschooled them. When they were ten, Ashley came to live with them. The next year, their parents got divorced. Their mother took Tricia to live with her in California and continue homeschooling her. Ashley and Patrick stayed with Mr. Donovan, who had agreed to keep Patrick in homeschool but allowed Ashley to begin attending Moriah Blake Middle School. During the next three years, Patrick taught himself, per instructions from his distant mother. Finally, at the end of eighth grade, Patrick convinced his father to override his ex-wife's wishes and send Patrick to a public high school. While there, he was one of the main subjects of Ralph Woodsmith's camera crew's student observation, acting as the audience surrogate. At Moriah Blake, he came into contact with Scott McCrimmon, Dave Madderal, Devin Baker, and the others who would become his close friends. Beliefs Patrick was raised by a Catholic mother and an agnostic father. After his divorce, Mr Donovan agreed to continue raising Patrick and Ashley as Catholics. Despite mostly losing touch with his mother, Patrick retained his religious beliefs all throughout middle school,and into high school, where he expressed his beliefs almost incessantly, several times leading to him almost losing his friendship with Audrey Dereks and other classmates. Over the first two years of high school, Patrick began losing his Faith, until his adolescent desires outweighed his need for faith. ''Life on the Tram'' Two episodes of Life on the Tram, set in different continuities, were written before the Original Continuity of Moriah Blake. In these episodes, entitled Pilot and Identity Crisis: Part One, Patrick acted as the protagonist, with Dave, Patrick's Boss, and Becky as the secondary characters, and Brooke, Charlie, and Francesco as the supporting cast. In Moriah Blake, Patrick was the second-to-last lead character added to the cast, as an audience surrogate. Only Dave was added after him, in the first draft of Season One's Spirit Week (original episode). Whereas in the original continuity of Life on the Tram, it was stated that Patrick and Becky had met in high school, after Dave was added to the cast of Moriah Blake, the decision was made to change Patrick's origin around so as to reintroduce Becky as a college sweetheart of his.